Unspoken
by SobekGoddess
Summary: Link and Zelda travel to the Kokiri forest on Link's quest. However, as the Princess can never escape trouble, danger follows them. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Let me just say that I feel terrible for not updating my other two stories, and instead writing this one. It's been about three months, I am aware. I will hopefully be able to update one of them soon, just not sure when. The plot of this story is completely made up (obviously), and isn't intended to be anything more than that, although I've gotten everything accurate as far as I can tell. I wrote this quickly and have not had a chance to edit. If I wait to edit, I'm sure I would never get this edited. Furthermore, I am aware that this story is a completely awful piece of nonsense, that came from the uselessly imaginative recesses of my mind. It's nothing more than fluff.

Useless fluff.

I hate myself. (IS THIS REALLY WHAT I DO WITH MY LIFE)

Enjoy!

Hyrule was abuzz with work. Zelda finally retreated within her bedchamber late that evening, unable to deal with any more monotonous tasks expected of her. It seemed as though the moment that Link was relocated into the castle, now a treasured hero kept within the royal family, she had been so busy, she wasn't able to so much as talk to him.

Very rarely was she granted the privilege of seeing her dearest friend. She owed him so much, but what her heart only requested was the satisfaction of his presence near hers, with maybe a few words exchanged. She smiled inwardly, knowing she would be able to see him at breakfast the next day. Although it would come within a number of hours, after she slept, it still felt so far away. She paced her room. The thought of going to sleep seemed ludicrous although her body was exhausted. Her mind was ever awake. She stopped in front of the mirror on her wall. There were dark circles under her eyes, and she couldn't get rid of the unsatisfied expression on her face. Princess she was, but she did not receive the company she requested.

After Link had saved her, there had been a new peace that settled over Hyrule once she was returned. And in that peace haunted a shadow of suspicion. Could the trouble really be over? She knew there was nothing to worry about, but she knew her family was hesitant to slip into a state of easiness, and find themselves unprepared for future conflicts. She could almost cut the tension with a knife, and was becoming weary of it.

She sighed with despair. She knew where Link's room was, although she had never been there before. She wondered if he was thinking of her, as she was of him. Suddenly, her eyes lit up with an idea, and she stepped away from the mirror. She would go and visit Link now, in his private room. She couldn't bear to stay away from him any longer. She blushed at the thought, but hurried to fetch her robe, pulling it around herself and covering her sleepwear.

She hurried down the corridor outside her room, turning corners, going up and down stairs. Because the castle was large, it took her a few minutes of walking quietly past rooms of slumbering people to reach the hallway where Link's room was. She looked from the start of the hallway at his door, heart racing. She took a few hesitant steps toward it. As she was slowly approaching nearer and nearer, a creak of wood made her stop in her tracks. Her eyes widened, and she was sure she was going to be seen wandering near Link's chamber, and get into trouble.

But to her surprise, it was Link's door that opened, and he stepped out, glancing first away from her direction. He wore his normal attire, which was strange for the late hour. He then glanced Zelda's way, eyes widening in surprise upon seeing her, mouth opening as if he were about to speak, but nothing came out. Zelda's heart leapt in delight at the sight of him. She couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face, and she quickly closed the distance in between them, throwing her arms around him. He immediately accepted her, hugging her tightly to him. She sighed.

"What keeps you up at this late hour, Princess?" Link murmured into her hair. She blanched, thinking of how improper this was, to appear at his bedroom this late. Their embrace ended and she backed away shyly.

"I could ask you the same thing," She answered, jesting. Although her response was a joke, he looked to the floor, embarrassed. At first silence met her, and she wondered seriously what he _had _been doing.

"Actually, I was intending to make a visit to you. But it looks like my travels were conveniently shortened." He smiled shyly at her. She smiled back in response. "How strange that you say that, as I was coming to visit my friend, the hero who saved me." As soon as the words exited her mouth, she felt a hot flash of embarrassment come over her. She normally tried to keep a regal appearance about her, but it was difficult to do around Link. She supposed it was unnecessary, and brushed off the thought.

He then looked into her eyes, a soft expression on his face. A faint sound echoed toward them down the hallway. Link quickly took her hand, making a motion to step into his rooms, looking at her inquiringly for permission. She nodded, stepping in with him. He closed the door behind him, and she was enveloped by the comfortably warm atmosphere of his room, a fire crackling in the corner. The room wasn't as spacious as her own, but it was quite nice. Bookshelves lined many spaces of the walls. His bed was tucked in the corner of the room, unmade, but covered with a feather filled soft duvet, as covered all the beds of the highly regarded in the castle. She inwardly approved this finding.

"It seemed as though I'd never get to see you," Link murmured, still holding her hand. He raised his other hand to her face hesitantly, fingers brushing across her cheek. She raised a hand, pressing his hand to her face more securely. She trembled at the warmth. She couldn't resist, and embraced him again, winding her arms around his torso and burying her face into his neck. The delicious, familiar scent of him made her feel faint. She felt so drawn to him, that any space separating them felt nearly painful.

Feeling his hard chest through the fabric of his clothes, his body against hers, made her feel further faint. Her attraction to Link was nearly visibly sparking electrically in the air. She threw away any doubts of she had of them being together being improper. She did not care. And he didn't seem to be refusing her, hands resting on her lower back, holding her closely.

"Zelda," Link whispered, pulling his face up to look at her. He leaned toward her, until their noses touched. He glanced through hooded eyelids into her eyes, his own undeniably lustful. He tilted his head, meeting her lips in a kiss. After they pulled apart, his lips found her neck, kissing her behind her ear, making her gasp. Upon hearing her positive reaction, he continued to give attention to her neck with warm moist lips, and she felt his hot tongue on her skin.

She pulled his face up, pressing a demanding kiss on his mouth. She dragged them over to his bed. He momentarily pulled away, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Are you sure you want this?" Link asked. She answered him with another kiss. He sighed in relief. She reached for the hems of his shirt, tugging up. His shirt was removed, and his hat came off with it. His unruly blond hair was disheveled, framing his face. Zelda ran her hands along his bare chest, relishing the feeling of his soft skin, hard muscle resting underneath.

To be continued. (Maybe.)


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry that this is so short. I'm so busy, but I will continue this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you kept me inspired to keep this story going! Thanks!_

Zelda and Link soon found themselves intertwined on Link's bed, sunk into the soft blanket. Only the fire in the corner of the room provided light, casting a flickering glow about the room. There was an easy silence in the room, as well as throughout the castle. The only sound may have been the scurrying of mice, but if that were present, neither of the two heard it.

Zelda was strewn across Link's chest, cradled in his arms. Her thin robe was still tucked around her, not enough to keep the cold out, but Link's bare chest radiated warmth, more than enough to keep her from shivering. Her lips were thoroughly flushed from kissing, and now she looked down upon his face.

She traced a finger across his delicate features, and soft pale skin. Although Link was grown, something about his expression made him look still childlike. Link smiled at the sparkling wonderment in Zelda's eyes, and kissed her nose.

Neither of them had to verbally proclaim it. They belonged to each other. They did not feel pressure to do anything but simply exist in each others company. The sweetness of reunion rang in the air in this moment when they were finally able to be together alone, and embrace, without the opinions of others.

Zelda remained an untainted woman, and Link was hesitant to alter that status. Her desire seemed to be satiated in the moment, and for that he was relieved. Although he was not sure he could say the same for himself. He was merely thankful that they were together.

In the past, in their friendship, he had wondered if there could ever be anything more. But she was a princess, after all, and it did not seem possible. But he was sure he had sensed an unspoken connection between them. He had been correct.  
>Suddenly, Zelda shifted above him. His body reacted to her movement, and he blushed.<p>

She got up, and straightened her robe.

"We should go take a walk in the garden," She proposed, eyes glimmering.

Link obliged, and she took his hand, leading him out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

*Author's Note* **Here is a longer chapter, as promised. I'm doing something a little different, and switching character perspectives in this chapter. I planned for this to be short, but I may make this story longer than I had expected. Please, please let me know what you think of those ideas. And any comments, reviews, critiques or criticisms are welcome. Anything would be very helpful. I absolutely hate grammatical and spelling errors, so I would love you forever if you alerted me of any so I can fix them or be more careful in the future.**

**Enjoy!**

The princess sat at the dining table the next morning, alone. She had awoken late to the sun streaming through her window. She stayed up much too late the previous night, wandering around outside the castle with Link. They had stayed up for hours, talking, discussing all the things they hadn't been able to before. Zelda began recalled the night vividly, her mind coming out of the hazy fog of sleepiness, and her face felt warm as the memories hit her.

Before Zelda had returned to her room that night, Link had announced to her that he held good news to share with her, which he would reveal in the morning. She demanded to know what it was, but he wouldn't let up. At the end of their rendezvous, he had placed a kiss on her lips ever so sweetly outside her bedroom door, one that was chaste and paling in comparison to the others, but it was satisfactory for her. He then left her to sleep.

Everyone else had eaten breakfast, as the sun was rising to the top of the sky, indicating that it was most likely closer to the time to have a midday meal. But still, Zelda ate breakfast alone, expecting no company. She felt disappointed for sleeping so late, sure that Link, the faithful hero that he was, would have gotten up on time despite his lack of sleep. She had missed him already, and he could be anywhere at this time.

As she skulked, chin resting in her hand, Link suddenly strode into the room. Zelda perked up, surprised. He took a seat at the table across from her, but not before formally bowing.

"Good morning, Princess," he said, as he would to any authority in the castle. Zelda's sudden smile faded, and she frowned slightly.

"Good morning, Hero," she replied. "We are alone. You may resume calling me by my first name." She tried to keep a blank face as she said the last part, attempting to remain serious, irked by Link's formality. But Link's peculiar expression and the smile that twisted his lips when she said that caused her to break her straight face, and laugh.

"I hope you slept well, Zelda" Link said. "We might going to have a long day ahead of us."

"Oh, will we now?" Zelda asked, unable to suppress her curiosity. "What was this news that you had for me?"

Link's confident smile faded somewhat, and he hesitated before he spoke. "I'm going to be traveling to the Kokiri forest. I have a few matters to attend to."

"You're leaving?" Zelda asked, eyes wide in confusion.

"Well, I was wondering… if you would like to take leave from your duties here at the castle, and accompany me on my journey," Link looked at the ground, clearly not confident that Zelda would respond positively to his request.

"Of course I'll go," She exclaimed, a little too excitedly, eyes brightening at his request.

She was overjoyed that he asked her to journey with him for several reasons. She did not want to return to a formal relationship with him, after the occurrences of the night before. She had been afraid they would be too busy to spend any time together, and grow apart again. If it were even possible, it would be unbearable for her. The thought of being able to travel with him, just the two of them, made her whole being overflow with happiness. Surely then their newly expressed feelings for each other would remain as surfaced as she needed them to be. She was also happy to travel with him because she liked the idea of visiting the Kokiri forest, and becoming more familiar with the place where Link grew up.

Zelda knew, from all that he had told her, that Link had had a darker childhood than the other forest children that he grew up with. She was sure that forest held many memories for him, good and bad. But, because of this, it gave her even more incentive to go, as she could find out more and fully understand anything that she didn't yet about Link. She wanted to understand what caused his endearing, quietly shy nature that she so adored.

They rose from the table, and Zelda rushed over to Link, who took her hand. "I'm so glad you'll come with me, Princess…" He said happily, kissing her hand.

Zelda embraced him, unable to contain her happiness. "When do we leave?"

Zelda's eager question made Link chuckle. "We need to leave as soon as possible. I want to make sure we will reach Castle Town before nightfall."

Zelda was sorry she had slept in. They could have been well on their way. She departed from him to quickly fetch her things. Once she had informed everyone that she was leaving, she met Link by his bedroom. She was relieved that no one questioned her traveling plan, or seemed to think of it oddly. The only concern was for her safety, but she assured any who questioned it that Link would keep her from harm's way. Not that she was that dainty, in her own opinion.

The pair reached Castle Town by sunset. The bustling town was calming down. Markets were closing for the night, and people were returning to their homes. Link looked at Zelda, who wore a cloak over her dress and had on durable shoes. Still, she was not used to walking this far. They had decided to travel by foot. Unfortunately, it had rained lightly for the last few minutes of their travels. Zelda's cloak protected her, but Link hadn't thought that far ahead. He was thoroughly soaked.

Link knew they would need to find an Inn to stay at for the night. He felt a surge of guilt, having worn out Zelda already. He could tell she was exhausted as her pace slowed down the later it got. Having become familiar with Castle Town in the past, he quickly found a place that he had previously stayed in.

They entered the wooden, two story Inn. It was a cozy place. The owner was very kind, as he remembered.

As the door of the Inn closed, he glanced outside behind them one last time. A shiver went down his spine, and he abruptly pulled the door shut all the way. He put his arm around Zelda's shoulder protectively. He could have sworn he saw something dart out there in the shadows. He brushed off the thought, and proceeded to arrange rooming for them. Without much questioning, they were led up a wooden staircase to the second floor, and to a room at the end of the hall.

"Enjoy your stay," the owner of the Inn said smiling, creases around his aged face becoming more pronounced. He left the two at the door, creaking back down the stairs. Link opened the door, and they entered the small room. There was a single bed, and a candle on a bedside table. He hesitantly stepped forward, realizing the implications of the situation. He had assumed that two beds would be provided for them. He had no intentions of compromising Zelda without even asking what her preferences were.

"Err… I'll sleep on the floor, I suppose," Link mumbled.

"What was that?" Zelda asked, in a sleepy voice.

"There's only one bed."

Zelda hung her cloak on a hook on the wall, and turned to him, cocking an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Why is that a problem?" Zelda inquired. "Unless you'd prefer not to spend the night in my company."

"No!" Link said, loudly. "I mean, you deserve your own bed, if that's what you want."

"I think these arrangements are quite satisfactory," Zelda said, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Oh, in that case…" Link murmured, glad she had said that. "Tired?"

"Almost," she said. She lit the candle on the table, as the light from outside was nearly gone. The candle flickered, providing a very dim light. That was all that the had, but it was sufficient. Link watched her moving, entranced.

She had insisted on wearing her normal attire. Her dress didn't seem to slow her down when they were walking, so he didn't say anything on their way to Castle Town.

He slowly approached her, walking to the other side of the room where she stood by the bedside table. She turned to face him, looking at him in an odd way. Almost unconsciously, he put his hands on her dainty shoulders. Being this close to her was almost hypnotizing. Before he knew what was happening, her hands where pushing off his hat, and entangling themselves in his hair.

Was this happening, again? Were his hands really on her waist? He knew this was probably wrong. But he couldn't hold himself back. He would not deny Zelda, either way. Or was that just an excuse?

He leaned in to kiss her. She responded enthusiastically, kissing him back passionately. All signs of her being tired were gone.

Here was this thrill again. This thrill that he was not used to. When they were able to escape the watchful eyes of everyone in the castle, their unquestionable bond of deep friendship, and something else, flourished.

Link was not the only one who's heart was racing. Zelda felt thrill as well. She couldn't keep away from him any longer, and the way her pulse raced madly through her veins in Link's presence caused it to feel addicting. She no longer had to daydream about moments like this. They were reality.

Surely these moments were harmless, right?

The two of them still stood there in the flickering candle light, wrapped up in each other.

Outside, on the roof of the bakery across from the Inn, stood a figure. Dressed in all black, blending perfectly into the night, they waited. Eyes glinted through slits in their mask, and a hand waited ready on the hilt of a knife.

Link, all but completely lost in his own world with Zelda, wondered if this had been a good idea. He would do anything to protect the princess, as always. But this _was safe,_ right? Surely there was no danger, nothing he couldn't handle? Soon they would be in the protection of the Kokiri forest, where he had to collect some things, and visit his friends from long ago, and he had nothing to worry about…

_Right?_


End file.
